


Paint By Numbers Xmas Special (titles are for hets)

by Certified_multifadom_dumbfuck (orphan_account)



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Certified_multifadom_dumbfuck
Summary: Janis, Cady, and Damian all get and decorate a Chrtamas tree. Damian has a surprise to get Cady and Janis together..





	Paint By Numbers Xmas Special (titles are for hets)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,,,I'm um this is my first time actually posting my written works online. This was put together in about two hours total over four days. It's not the best tbh.  
> Tumblr: ewitscassierun

A light layer of snow lay on the ground. Janis sighs slightly, ready to help with the freshly cut Christmas tree. She didn't hate Christmas- in fact she loved it- but it was both cold and snowing. Snow was just a huge nuisance.  
“Why did I even agree to this?” Janis grumbles, pulling the keys out of her truck engine.   
“You love us, that's why,” Damian snarkily replies, smirking.   
Janis, Damian, and Cady all jump down from the pick up truck cab. The trio walk to the truck bed, slowly picking the giant pine tree up.  
It was a group effort-and about 20 minutes down the drain- but they were able to get the actual tree in place.   
“It looks nice,” Cady comments, beaming.   
Janis simply laughs in response.   
“Now the shitty part,” Janis exclaims, picking up a few boxes of multicolored LED lights. She begins unboxing them, throwing the boxes on the ground to pick up later. Cady holds strands of the electronic lights in her hands, waiting.   
“I'll be back,” Damian announces, “getting the bulbs.”   
Cady and Janis nod.   
“Plug those in, Caddy,” Janis says, pointing to the wall plug across the living room.

“They work!” The strawberry blonde energetically announces from the other side of the room.   
Janis smiles slightly and nods. “Good. They're new,” 

About a half hour later, the seven foot pine tree was dressed in a rainbow of sparkling lights from the end of the trunk to the top. Janis turned the lights in the room off, standing back to look at the work. Cady stood back slightly, her mouth open wide“It's-It's beautiful!” she exclaims, truly ecstatic. Janis smirks.  
“Where the fuck is Damian?” Janis mumbles, plopping down on the couch.   
Just then and there, Damian walks in.   
“Slacking already, Sarkisian?”  
Janis just rolls her eyes, jumping up. “Fuck off,” she sarcastically says.   
“Can we just start decorating the tree already?” Cady pleads.   
“Exactly!” Damian exclaims, opening a tote of brightly colored bulbs. Cady practically attacks the container, grabbing three glass balls. She carefully hangs them on the front of the tree.   
Janis and Damian both hang a few, too.   
“Cady, Janis,” Damian says with a smirk. “Come over here.” He begins to walk down the hall.   
Cady and Janis both shrug, following him.   
The trio walks down the downstairs hallway, Damian abruptly coming to a stop. Janis glances up. Green and with tiny leaves, a bunch of mistletoe hangs atop the doorway of Janis’ room.   
“Fuck it,” Janis mutters.   
By now, Cady had caught on. Janis gently holds the shorter girl's face by her cheeks. Cady pulls in, quickly kissing her lightly chapped lips. The two slowly pull away.   
“Fine,” Janis bites her lip, “I like you,” she admits, relaxing ever so slightly.  
Cady suddenly beams with excitement and a mix of other various emotions. “I..I like you too,” she admits.  
Behind then, Damian tries not to scream from excitement.  
Janis sighs a sigh of relief. “Good. Because you're-”   
Cady cuts her off with a quick peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment what you thought and shit   
> New Years special coming soon as a follow up ;)


End file.
